El viejo y el mar
| lengua =Inglés | serie = | tema =tragedia | género =Novela | editorial =Charles Scribner's Sons | fecha_publicacion =8 de septiembre de 1952 | formato =Impreso | páginas = | isbn =ISBN 978-0-684-80122-3 | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} El viejo y el mar (The Old Man and the Sea) es una novela escrita por Ernest Hemingway en 1951 en Cuba y publicada en 1952. Fue su último trabajo de ficción importante publicado en vida y posiblemente su obra más famosa. Aunque la novela ha sido objeto de numerosas críticas, es considerada como uno de los trabajos de ficción más destacados del siglo XX, reafirmando el valor literario de la obra de Hemingway. La novela ha sido llevada al cine en numerosas ocasiones siendo la adaptación de 1958 protagonizada por Spencer Tracy una de las más populares y conocidas. En 1953 Hemingway recibió el Premio Pulitzer y el Nobel de Literatura al año siguiente por su obra completa. Argumento Santiago es un viejo pescador cubano que no ha capturado nada en ochenta y cuatro días. Durante los primeros cuarenta días lo ayudaba Manolín, un joven pescador del pueblo, pero su infortunio parece tan definitivo que los padres del chico lo embarcan en otra nave para ir con pescadores con mayor suerte que el viejo con respecto a sus pescas. Sin embargo, el joven muchacho le seguía ayudando y haciéndole compañía. La mañana del ochenta y cinco Santiago conduce la barca mar adentro, dónde sabe que podrá pescar algo Ese día el viejo salió a la mar (como la llaman quienes la quieren, dice Hemingway) con el objetivo de terminar con su mala racha en la pesca. El muchacho le había conseguido cebo. Al cabo de unas horas de navegar, tras haber perdido de vista la costa, un pez picó el anzuelo. Era un pez enorme, dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte si era preciso. La barca navegó a capricho del pez mar adentro. Las fuerzas del viejo cada vez iban a menos y predecía que el pez le podía matar, pero tenía una fuerte determinación por conseguir sacarlo del agua, y no le importaba si tenía que dejar su vida en el intento. Tras una larga y dura batalla, el pez tuvo la peor suerte, y el viejo, rebosante de felicidad, ya que no creía que el pez fuese tan inmenso, lo amarro al costado de la barca, para poner rumbo a la costa. Todo su empeño habría sido inútil si no consiguiese llevar el pez a tierra firme. Sin embargo, y para su desilusión, apareció un tiburón. Cuando el escualo se acercó a comer el pez el viejo le asestó un mortal golpe en en la cabeza con el arpón. Se había librado del tiburón, pero no tardarían en acercarse otros más siguiendo el rastro de la sangre desparramada del pez herido. El viejo logró batirlos, pero se habían comido medio pez. Por la noche se le acercaron más, que acabaron con él, dejando solo la cabeza, la espina y la cola, suficientes para dar testimonio de la hazaña. Así, llego por fin a puerto. Era de noche y no había nadie para ayudarle a recoger. Cuando terminó se fue a su casa a dormir. A la mañana siguiente el muchacho, muy preocupado, fue a su casa para ver cómo estaba y le prometió que saldría a pescar con él. Los demás pescadores reconocieron el mérito de Santiago, al ver los restos del pez. SON TODOS UNOS TROLOS Enlaces externos * texto Categoría:Novelas de Ernest Hemingway El viejo y el mar Categoría:Libros de 1952 ar:العجوز والبحر bg:Старецът и морето cs:Stařec a moře da:Den gamle mand og havet de:Der alte Mann und das Meer el:Ο Γέρος και η Θάλασσα en:The Old Man and the Sea eo:La oldulo kaj la maro et:Vanamees ja meri eu:Agurea eta itxasoa fa:پیرمرد و دریا fi:Vanhus ja meri fr:Le Vieil Homme et la Mer he:הזקן והים hu:Az öreg halász és a tenger it:Il vecchio e il mare (romanzo) ja:老人と海 ko:노인과 바다 lt:Senis ir jūra nl:De oude man en de zee no:Den gamle mannen og havet pl:Stary człowiek i morze pt:O Velho e o Mar ru:Старик и море (повесть) sk:Starec a more sl:Starec in morje sq:Plaku dhe deti sr:Старац и море sv:Den gamle och havet tr:Yaşlı Adam ve Deniz ur:سمندر اور بوڑھا vi:Ông già và biển cả zh:老人与海